In general, articles such as snacks are gathered in a predetermined number in a predetermined orientation, and are thereafter boxed in a cardboard box or the like and shipped.
There is a need to increase the transport speed of the transport apparatus used in such boxing work or the like in order to improve productivity.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-315114 discloses a transport apparatus for speedily transporting cup-style instant noodle containers whose shapes of the side surfaces are not parallel.